Mickey's House of Villains
Mickey's House of Villains is a 2002 direct to video animated movie produced by The Walt Disney Company. It is a film adaptation of the Disney Channel animated television series Disney's House of Mouse, starring Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Daisy Duck and Disney Villains that have appeared in past Disney productions. It was released on both VHS, and DVD by Walt Disney Home Video on September 3, 2002. Plot It is Halloween night at the House of Mouse, and a lot of villains are showing up. Jafar With His Son Myotismonhas a trick in store for the usual heroes of the House, but the villains have to wait until midnight for him to unleash it. After a series of cartoons, Jafar, along with Captain Hook, Cruella de Vil, Ursula and Hades, takes over the house with a musical number "It's Our House Now!" All the other villains soon join the gang. The heroes, princesses and other fairy tale characters are trapped in the kitchen while Mickey and several others are thrown out into the street. They witness the House's name being changed to the House of Villains.1 Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Minnie try to take their House back, but Chernabog keeps them from entering the building. Then, Mickey dresses in his sorcerer outfit from Fantasia (and Fantasia 2000) and challenges Jafar to a magical duel using fireballs. Just when Mickey's sorcerer hat is knocked off, Aladdin escapes from the kitchen, flying on the magic carpet and gives Daisy Duck the magical lamp. Daisy hands it to Mickey who uses the lamp to suck Jafar into it. The rest of the villains flee and the House of Mouse is restored. Cartoons Like the show, the film shows several Disney cartoons. In fact, these shorts make up more of the movie than the actual plot with the villains. However, all their title cards are edited out. Among them, three of the shorts are classic ones: *Lonesome Ghosts (1937) *Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1944) *Trick or Treat (1952) The other five shorts were all originally broadcast on Mickey Mouse Works in 1999. *Mickey's Mechanical House *How to Haunt a House *Dance of the Goofys *Donald's Halloween Scare *Hansel and Gretel Voice Cast :Japanese *'Takashi Aoyagi' as Mickey *'Koichi Yamadera' as Donald *'Yu Shimaka' as Goofy *'the late Yuko Mizutani' as Minnie *'Mika Doi' as Daisy *'Tomie Kataoka' as Queen of Hearts *'???' as Si & Am *'Masako Isobe' as Atropos The Fate *'Hisako Kyoda' as Clotho The Fate *'Shinichiro Miki' as Aladdin *'Akira Takarada' as Jafar *'Toru Okawa' as Iago *'Naoya Uchida' as Captain Hook *'Kyusaku Shimada' as Hades *'Miyuki Ichijo' as Cruella De Vil *'Kujira Matsumoto' as Ursula *'the late Toru Ohira' as Pete *'the late Shun Yashiro' as Kaa *'Toshiko Sawada' as Maleficent *'Tomie Kataoka' as Shenzi *'Ben Hiura' as Banzai & The Big Bad Wolf *'Jim Cummings' as Ed :English *'the late Wayne Allwine' as Mickey Mouse *'the late Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy Goof *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck, Queen of Hearts, Si, Am & The Fates *'Scott Weinger' as Aladdin *'Jonathan Freeman' as Jafar *'Gilbert Gottfried' as Iago *'Corey Burton' as Captain Hook *'James Woods' as Hades *'Susanne Blakeslee' as Cruella De Vil *'Pat Carroll' as Ursula *'Rob Paulsen' as Hades (singing voice) *'Jim Cummings' as Pete, Big Bad Wolf, Kaa & Ed *'Lois Nettleton' as Maleficent *'Whoopi Goldberg' as Shenzi *'Cheech Marin' as Banzai all information n on Mickey's House of Villains came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Mickey's_House_of_Villains Full Movie Category:MOVIES